


Tease

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dominant Hanzo, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Trans Hanzo, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hanzo rides the cowboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

They land hard on the bed together, limbs and tongues entangled. Items of clothing lay on the floor, long forgotten. 

The archer ruts his knee against the other's already hard length, drawing a moan from his lips. Their kiss breaks with Hanzo pinning both of the cowboy's arms above his head. He pulls his hair loose and uses the ribbon to tie McCree's wrists to the solid oak headboard.

Hanzo sucks and nibbles all down McCree's pillowy stomach, leaving red, tender spots in his path until he reaches the cowboy's cock. Making eye contact with a huffing McCree, Hanzo reaches out and gives his cock a stroke downwards. McCree's face contorts, legs trapped under Hanzo's weight as he tries to thrust for more stimulation.

After a few strokes, Hanzo brings his hand to the head of McCree's dick and works the tip, coarse thumb running over the slit and soon replaced by his mouth.

His flat tongue drags across the underside of McCree's cock before drawing the head into his soft mouth, cheeks hollowing as he swallows and hums around it. McCree's back arches and he chokes up a groan.

Hanzo takes more and more of McCree's length into his mouth, bobbing up and down with his head until McCree's dick brushes the back of his throat. Fingers trailing over his clit, Hanzo moans, vibrations going straight to McCree's leaking cock.

He looks up at McCree, eyes wide like he knows he likes, left hand sliding up to grip the fat of McCree's hip and fondle it playfully. The corners of his mouth stretch around McCree's dick in an attempted grin as he watches McCree melt.

His other hand reaches for the base of McCree's cock, which he can't quite fit enough of into his throat to reach, and strokes as his head bobs up and down. McCree, panting, thrusts as much as he can - not very much, but still - into Hanzo's mouth

Precum dribbling down Hanzo's chin, he withdraws. They've only just started, after all. 

"Ride me, Hanzo, please," McCree begs. His hips thrust pointlessly in the air as if seeking some sort of friction.

"I should prepare myself for you first, should I not?" Hanzo retreats, intending more towards putting on a show than any unneeded preparation. Digging through his bedside cabinet, he retrieves a black vibrator. He leans back into an old armchair, opening his legs wide to give McCree the best possible view. 

He turns the vibrator on to the lowest setting and slides it inside of his opening with his right hand, left reaching around to rub his clit in small circles. Deciding he can allow his composure to slip temporarily, he lets out a delicate moan as the vibrator pushes further into his already slick hole. McCree, from his helpless position across from Hanzo, pants and rolls his hips, toes curling into the sheets as his craving for touch intensifies.

Hanzo leans back into the cushioned chair and lifts his ass. He pushes the vibrator in deeper and half sighs, half moans, left hand pushing the hair clinging to his face out of the way. The vibrator slips out some and he tilts it up to brush against his clit. He cries out, and shoves it back inside himself, moaning brazenly when it hits his g-spot.

When he realizes he's on the brink of his climax, he stops himself. He pulls the vibrator out entirely and sits, huffing, for a short while until he's regained his self-control, and returns to the bed where he straddles McCree's waist. 

He rubs his wetness against McCree's chubby stomach, McCree sighing softly as Hanzo keeps an entranced gaze fixed on his eyes. Calmly, Hanzo takes the vibrator, still slick from his opening, and presses it against McCree's entrance. 

McCree tries to push himself onto it further, but is stopped by Hanzo's weight. Hanzo, still rubbing his sex against McCree's midsection, penetrates McCree's ass with the tip of the slim vibrator. He pushes it in further and further, stopping when it's about halfway inside - just far enough to drive a man crazy without doing him any good. 

With a smile, Hanzo repositions himself so that his entrance is just above McCree's cock.

Hanzo feigns an expression of shyness which McCree only catches a glimpse of before Hanzo lowers himself and takes the swollen, red tip of McCree's cock into his opening. McCree's eyes squeeze shut as he moans loudly, his attempts to buck upwards stopped by Hanzo holding him firmly in place.

Hanzo continues so, so slowly lowering, centimeter by centimeter, lips a coy smile as McCree gasps, begs, pulls at his restraints so desperately.

When about half of McCree's cock is inside Hanzo's pussy, his right hand begins to wander towards McCree's ass, reaching for the vibrator and turning it up a setting before pushing it slightly deeper into McCree's hole.

"Babe, please, I need-" McCree gasps as Hanzo slides down with expert control, taking another inch before stopping entirely. 

"What do you need, Jesse?" He remains entirely composed, even with his hole dripping and throbbing as it takes the last few inches of McCree's thick cock. 

"Oh god, I need-" he's cut off once again with a moan at the sensation of the vibrator being pushed the rest of the way into his ass abruptly and just barely missing his prostate. The vibrator is pulled out and thrusted in again, this time brushing his prostate lightly before Hanzo pushes it in just that much further and McCree's wrists strain against their bonds. 

"Is this what you need?" Hanzo asks, mock concern in his voice. "Or perhaps this," he muses as he runs his hands over McCree's soft belly and then to his sides, where he digs in his nails as he rolls his hips forward. 

"Please, I need you to move," he begs, tears forming in his eyes from his need for release.

Hanzo's unfazed expression breaks, replaced with a hungry grin. He sets an excruciatingly slow pace and watches in satisfaction as McCree gasps and squirms under him. 

"Like this, you mean?" 

"Faster, please, I need- more, oh god," he moans as Hanzo drops his hips and sheaths McCree's cock inside himself once more with a slight gasp.

"As you wish," Hanzo replies. He rides McCree faster now, one hand rapidly rubbing his clit while the other keeps balance.

Nearing his climax faster, he switches to slower but more powerful, dropping himself onto McCree so that his cock reaches as deep inside of him as possible. Hanzo pushes the vibrator into McCree's ass again, hard, and the cowboy falls over the edge into climax. He comes inside of Hanzo, who cries out and rolls his hips forward and back as McCree's seed fills him to his own orgasm. Gasping and sweating, his vision goes white. 

Hanzo falls forward, breathing heavily, and his lips find McCree's neck. He nibbles gently as the cowboy's softening cock slides out of his hole. The vibrator is removed with a satisfying grunt from McCree, and Hanzo unties his wrists absentmindedly. 

McCree's thick arm falls around Hanzo's shoulders, Hanzo continuing to suck gently at the taller man's neck as his breathing slows and his eyes fall quietly shut.

**Author's Note:**

> my schedule for yesterday:  
> • hike up a motherfucking mountain  
> • write mchanzo porn  
> • hike down a motherfucking mountain
> 
> i'll probably come back to this and do some editing later, but i've already spent a significant amount of time writing this and im tired of working on it so i decided to share it now.
> 
> also: chubby mccree is the best mccree
> 
> if you liked, please feel free to comment!! if you have suggestions for my next fic, please share c: my next one might be a fluffy sfw fic depending on how many drinks i have on the train :// in any case thanks for reading!


End file.
